


Can't Stop (Though I Don't Want to Stop) Touching You

by Bite_my_Snark



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, M/M, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_my_Snark/pseuds/Bite_my_Snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is struggling with the realization that he touches Thomas a lot.  Does he stop touching Thomas?  Or does he keep doing it?  Can he keep doing it when he hadn't even realized he was doing it or why he was doing it before?</p>
<p>For Thominho Week 2015 Day 03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop (Though I Don't Want to Stop) Touching You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the movies, how Minho and Thomas are always standing so close to each other and often look like they are about to hold hands, but they're just reaching out, catching the other, seeing if the other is there and/or okay. Enjoy it!

It used to be subconscious. In the beginning it went by unnoticed. So much so that Mino isn’t even aware of when it first started, if it had always happened or it was something that slowly started one day. Now, though, Minho was fully aware, and he was obsessing over it, over thinking it. He first realized after he had been holding Thomas’s hand for a while already. Minho didn’t remember grabbing the other’s hand or why, but he quickly let go and pretended like nothing had happened. That happened a couple of times, where Minho suddenly realized that he was holding Thomas’s hand, or grabbing Thomas’s arm, or even laying his hand against Thomas’s back.

Eventually Minho started to catch himself before he reached for Thomas, but what really startled him was the realization that he wanted to hold Thomas, to touch him so much. Minho’s response to that was to distance himself from Thomas, which did not go unnoticed. Thomas started sulking around, and Newt chewed Minho’s head off about making Thomas think that he did something wrong and pissed Minho off. So Minho went back to being close to Thomas, just without being too close. Even that didn’t last long. Minho got frustrated with holding himself back. If he wanted to touch Thomas so bad then why couldn’t he?

It was awkward at first. Before when he didn’t realize he was doing it, it was simple, natural. Now Minho was hesitant and jerky with his movements. He was so nervous about holding Thomas’s hand that he nearly ripped the other’s arm out of its socket.

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked Minho after the Asian nearly ripped his limb off.

“Nothing!” Minho said quickly, dropping Thomas’s hand and turning beet red. Thomas massaged his shoulder as he watched Minho practically run off.

After that Minho thought twice before touching Thomas. Newt didn’t help with his super observant hawk-like eyes.

“Why are you so twitchy around Tommy?” Newt asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Minho responded, going about his business.

“I can’t tell if you’re going to punch him or kiss him,” Newt said, smirking.

“Slim it, Newt,” Minho replied roughly before storming off.

Newt snickered, but watched Minho walk off, wondering.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The world was crumbling before them, and there was no guarantee that any of them would survive. So what else was new? But it still put Minho on edge. Subconsciously again, he reached for and grabbed Thomas’s hand. When he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Thomas turned to look at him, shocked, he tried to release the other’s hand, but Thomas held on and even squeezed Minho’s hand. The corners of Minho’s mouth lifted, and he held on to Thomas more firmly.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Another end of the road, where not all survived, but Minho and Thomas were still alive. Minho was sitting down, thinking about life and the shitty world they live in, when Thomas came and sat down next to him. Extremely close. Their legs were touching, and even their shoulders were bumping up against each other.

Thomas grabbed Minho’s hand and placed it in his lap, thumbing the back of Minho’s hand. Minho was surprised, but it felt comforting. It felt right. Minho sighed and relaxed, slightly leaning into Thomas even more.

“It was weird for me at first too,” Thomas whispered.

Minho looked at Thomas, questioning. “What was weird?”

“The touching,” Thomas answered. “We’re always there for each other. You and your sarcastic snark…”

“You and your child-like curiosity and endless hope,” Minho added.

Thomas chuckled before continuing. “I think the slight touches and hand holding and just the close proximity is another way of us being there for one another.”

Minho nodded and smiled. “Close proximity? Big word for such a dumb shank.”

Thomas bumped Minho with his shoulder and said, “Shut it, Minho. I’m being serious.” But he still laughed.

“I know,” Minho said, looking at Thomas seriously. “I do love you.” Thomas blushed. Then Minho threw his arms around Thomas and comically added, “And I love touching you!”

Thomas laughed again and hugged Minho back.


End file.
